


Even In My Dreams

by mellababy101



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Mostly Smut, PWP, Sexual Content, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellababy101/pseuds/mellababy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy notices that Harry likes waking him up by making him come. Eggsy asks him if it's a thing for him. </p>
<p>It totally is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy didn't notice the pattern at first. He just figured he and Harry went at it as often as they had the chance that it was normal for Harry to wake him up with a lubed up finger pressed to his hole. 

But when things went from the honeymoon phase to the comfortable phase, Eggsy did notice it. After all, when one had sex with a spy, one had to think like a spy. He catalogued every one of Harry's quirks and exactly how his lover liked to be pleasured - what made him groan involuntarily and what made his toes curl. So Eggsy figured that it was a thing for Harry to fuck him while he was asleep. 

"Y' know babe, if I had to guess, I'd say you like fuckin' me when I'm asleep." Eggsy murmured blissfully. He was on his stomach - because surprise, surprise, he'd woken up to Harry pressing wet kisses to his hole - and Harry had just made him come with his fingers and tongue alone. Harry froze beside him - Eggsy could tell by the way the morning seemed so much quieter with a tense person at your side - and Eggsy rolled on his side worriedly to look at his lover. 

Harry had that big doe stuck in headlights expression that meant that Eggsy was dead on about something Harry didn't want him to be. 

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Harry." Eggsy laughed before giving Harry's surprised lips a good-natured kiss. He didn't mention it again for the rest of the day and actually didn't bring it up for a few days after, either. 

He wanted to talk to Merlin first. 

\+ 

"Hey Merlin? Ya got a sec?"

¨Of course I do. What can I do for you?¨ Merlin asked, putting down his gun and giving Eggsy his full attention. Eggsy withered nervously under the look but didn´t falter in his stance. It was unsettling being Merlin´s focal point of attention: the man noticed everything. 

¨I haven´t been able to sleep, lately.¨ Eggsy said, a small blush creeping on his face that Eggsy hoped Merlin would figure was about his last mission. He´d been tortured for three days and while he had one nightmare about it, it was definitely not that big of a deal. He wanted sleeping pills for quite a different reason. 

Merlin´s eyes softened incrementally and he nodded, pressing his finger to a drawer next to him which opened at his touch. He pulled out a small prescription pad and wrote a dosage on there and signed it before giving it to Eggsy. 

¨This is a small dose to knock you out. Take them until your sleeping cycle gets better and then stop, spies aren´t normally allowed to be under any influence that prevents them from being able to act at a moment´s notice.¨ He said. Eggsy accepted the paper easily and gave the older man a smile. 

¨Thanks, guv.¨ He grinned before turning away and starting to head out. 

¨And Eggsy?¨ Merlin added when Eggsy was just a few steps away. Eggsy turned to look at him curiously. 

¨If you need someone to talk to, I´m always available via glasses.¨ He said but he didn´t add more before turning back to his gun. Eggsy was a little surprised but he figured that Merlin was trying to give him privacy so he gave the man a nod that he didn´t see and slipped out of the lab again. 

\+ 

Later that night, Eggsy couldn´t quite stop fidgeting at the dinner table and Harry noticed it. 

¨Is there something wrong, Eggsy? You´ve hardly touched your dinner.¨ Harry worried. Eggsy looked down at his plate and then up at Harry and felt his cheeks turn a soft pink. 

And well, Eggsy figured this was quite the carpe diem moment so he didn´t say anything, just slipped the little white bottle the general practition at HQ had given him onto the table where Harry could easily read the label. Harry´s breath caught in his throat and Eggsy heard it and hurried to explain himself. 

¨We don´ have to.¨ He said quickly. ¨It was just a thought.¨ He went to snatch the bottle off the table, a little mortified because he was so sure that Harry would be on board with this but worried now that he´d be disgusted with him - 

But then Harry stopped Eggsy with a hand on his wrist. He got up and surprised Eggsy by giving him a kiss, tasting of wine and pasta, and not stopping until Eggsy responded by parting his lips and letting Harry slip his tongue into his mouth. Eggsy is still a little flushed but Harry isn´t having it; if Eggsy had the idea of actually getting sleeping pills then he´d better be sure he was ready to use them. 

Harry pulled away far enough to look his young lover in the eye. 

¨I am definitely interested, my darling boy.¨ Harry told him. Eggsy nodded, completely reassured now that he realized that Harry had only looked at him like that before because he´d caught him by surprise. Harry cleared their plates and set them in the sink while Eggsy made his way up the stairs, tugging the little bottle back into his pocket. He undressed quickly once he was in the bathroom and stepped into the shower, hoping that the small reprieve from his lover might make him a little more prepared. The hot spray of water against his shoulders helped him relax and he felt himself loosen everywhere where his muscles had tightened and tensed and he sighed softly to himself. There was no reason to be nervous. He liked the idea. 

He cleaned himself up quickly because he was nervous but also really excited to go see Harry; would he be in the bedroom? Still downstairs, maybe taking a drink of scotch to get himself ready? It was silly how eager he was to do this, especially when he wouldn´t actually be awake for any of it, but he couldn´t wait to wake up and feel how used he´d be. And besides, he wasn´t nervous, nervous. That actually probably wasn´t the right word to use. No, eager was a far better word to describe him at the moment. He´d sat down with Harry and talked it through right before heading up to clean up and he was completely okay with their ground rules. He´d actually been hard the whole time while Harry had asked him what he was comfortable with. But who wouldn´t be if they had their lover tell them they were going to finger them until they came in their sleep? 

When he finally dried himself off and made his way back to the bedroom, he was only clad in a terry cloth towel around his hips and sporting quite the impressive hard on under his towel. He figured he´d cut to the chase and make it easy for Harry since it´d probably be a bit hard to undress him. He stopped once he walked through the door though, because Harry was lying on the bed in nothing but his black briefs and Eggsy almost wanted to call the sleeping pills off; Harry looked so ridiculously hot. He could just walk over there and straddle the man and grind his ass down on Harry´s dick and - 

¨Are you going to stare at me all night, darling?¨ Harry teased in a low voice. Eggsy rolled his eyes fondly before making his way over to the side of the bed. He picked up the pill that Harry had set down on their night table and swallowed it down with the glass of water that Harry had also set down for him. He kept eye contact with Harry while he did it and felt his cheeks heat at the scorching look of desire in Harry´s eyes. 

Once he put the glass down, Harry pulled him closer by the top of his towel and made it loose enough to fall to the ground around his ankles. He was standing completely naked now in front of Harry and he was so turned on it hurt. His dick was arched into his stomach and there was a bead of precome already and Eggsy was hypnotized by the sly grin Harry had on his face, like he knew how bad Eggsy wanted it and wasn´t going to do anything about it, anyway. Harry trailed his fingertips down the expanse of his forearm before reaching his fingers and interlacing them. He used their hands to pull Eggsy onto the bed and wrapped him up in his arms. 

¨Kiss me til I fall asleep, yeah?¨ Eggsy asked, feeling wonderfully warm and painfully aroused at the same time. Harry had slipped onto his side so that meant that Eggsy was on his side as well, looking at the older man with his pupils dilated to the point where there was only barely a ring of blue-green showing. Harry gave him a soft smile, an indulgent one, before pressing his lips to Eggsy´s and before Eggsy could lose himself completely in the kiss, he was already asleep. 

+

When he woke up hours later it was early dawn. Eggsy woke to Harry rubbing his back, making soft circle shapes with the pads of his fingers. It felt nice, he registered. And once sleep had fully slipped away, he noted how he was still a little damp between the thighs and how sore he felt, like Harry had used him a couple of times. It felt ridiculously good. Eggsy had always loved the ache after really rough sex and today was no exception, in fact it was even more of a thrill because he knew Harry had fucked him well and good. 

He turned over to Harry and lifted his sleepy eyebrows at Harry´s Kingsman glasses - had he had them on all night? 

¨Wassat babe?¨ He asked softly, touching the frame of Harry´s glasses with his fingers. 

Harry kissed his hand gently before answering him and Eggsy smiled at the softness of his actions; he knew how gentle and loving Harry was after he fucked his brains out. 

¨I thought you might like to see what we got up to.¨ Harry grinned and Eggsy´s grin turned into a look of pleased surprise. He hadn´t even thought to ask Harry to record them.

¨I bet Merlin will love reviewing that footage.¨ He remarked, grinning at the thought of Merlin´s exasperated outrage. His handler had already caught them in multiple compromising positions and it was totally worth being chewed out for every single time. 

¨Fortunately, Merlin still hasn´t figured out how to bypass my security.¨ Harry admitted to him with a kiss to his slack lips. 

¨Mmm, we should watch that.¨ Eggsy added, still kissing Harry and murmuring the words into his lovers´ skin. 

¨And we will when you´re not about to fall asleep again.¨ He answered, running his hands through Eggsy´s blonde hair and pushing it away from his face. 

¨But you like me that way.¨ Eggsy teased. Harry was right though, the pills had a set dosage for an eight hour sleep cycle and Eggsy hadn´t quite slept that yet, so he was on the verge of slipping back into sleep anyway. He´d knock out any second now. 

¨My dear boy, I like you every way.¨ Harry said and it was the last thing Eggsy heard before sleep took him over again, a small smile gracing his lips even after his eyes shut and he was fully under again. Harry kissed him again and slipped the glasses off before tucking Eggsy even closer and going to bed himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the footage.

Eggsy had wanted to watch the footage on Harry´s glasses the same night the video had been made, but the dose had been stronger than he expected and Eggsy had to wait. And by coincidence it seemed, Merlin decided that Harry and Eggsy as well as all available Kingsman had to be present at UK HQ for training which was ridiculous - Eggsy was tired of training. He wanted to be sent on missions and come home to Harry and JB and Daisy and his mum. 

But as it was, Eggsy had to wait three whole days before he had the chance to review the footage. He was sitting on Harry´s lap in his desk chair and they were watching the footage on his computer desktop and Eggsy was almost positive Harry had chosen this position so he could tease Eggsy with the feeling of his dick hard against his ass. 

¨Ready, Eggsy?¨ Harry asked, his voice low and husky in Eggsy´s ear. Eggsy shuddered at the feeling of Harry´s teeth against his earlobe but nodded anyway; this was going to be Fun. 

Harry started the video and Eggsy was turned on already. He was obviously going to see everything the way Harry had, but he was still surprised by how attractive he looked under Harry´s hands. Harry was straddling him, if the angle was anything to go by, and he was naked. Eggsy noticed this when Harry looked down and Harry´s dick was hard and wet, resting right between the cleft of his cheeks and no where near where Eggsy would want it to be. He would have complained about Harry being a tease if he was awake to say so. As it was, Eggsy´s abs tightened with the stab of lust that shot through him at the sight. 

Eggsy´s breath was a little heavier than normal in arousal but maybe that had something to do with the way Harry was rubbing his sides up and down. 

He looked back at the screen to see Harry pressing himself closer to his body and leaning down just far enough to be able to kiss the nape of Eggsy's neck. He lowered his mouth a few inches and the kisses turned into little bites until there was a nicely sized love bite, right at the top of his spine. 

Eggsy's hand automatically went to the back of his neck in surprise, he hadn't even seen that mark. Harry, knowing what Eggsy was looking for, grabbed Eggsy's hand and used it to press his hand to the bruise. It was tender and Eggsy moaned aloud at the subtle twinge of pain. 

"I didn' know that was there." Eggsy admitted. After Eggsy's last mission, Harry had been hesitant about leaving marks on Eggsy's beautiful skin. The boy had been bruised and hurt enough by others, did he really want to mark him up more? But Eggsy liked them. Eggsy liked knowing that he had little marks all over his body that Harry put on him and no one else knew about.

So the fact that Harry had marked him without him even knowing it made him breathless with desire. He could feel Harry's hardness pressed into his ass and he grinded down on him teasingly. 

Harry stilled him with steady hands on his hips until Eggsy stopped moving. He pressed a kiss to the underside of Eggsy's ear before speaking. 

"Watch, Eggsy." He ordered and Eggsy couldn't quite disobey him when he used that low sultry tone of voice. He turned to the computer screen again just in time to see Harry pull away from his body and spread his legs apart, exposing Eggsy's puckered hole. And well, Eggsy was pretty flexible; he could easily bend himself in the perfect way to see himself that way, but that never meant that he ever had. 

"Fuck." Eggsy choked out. He was in no way body shy, he knew how muscular he was and how much Harry liked his body, but he couldn't quite help the blush that spread over his cheeks and chest or the way his hands tightened over Harry's. 

"That's what you look like, darling." Harry whispered and Eggsy still had his eyes on the screen so he saw the exact moment when Harry brought his hand down and smacked him, right where he was exposed the most. The sound was loud in their ears and it was so filthy and hot that Eggsy felt like he'd explode. He was asleep so his body took the abuse quite easily, no flinch, no tremor, nothing, and it was incredible to Eggsy.

He moaned and it was like the sound he made finally let him blurt out the litany of thoughts he had in his head.

"Please fuck Harry just touch me - fuck I can' please jus' -!" But Harry had extracted his hand from Eggsy's and used it to lightly but forcefully cover his lover's mouth and wrapped a firm around his waist so he'd stop squirming about. 

"I told you to watch, Eggsy." Harry said but his voice was tight now, like he was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself too. Eggsy couldn't quite help the little thrusts his hips were giving even with Harry's hands to hold him down but it seemed like Harry was okay with this as long as Eggsy kept his eyes on the screen. 

Eggsy looked at the laptop and moaned around Harry's mouth because Harry had dropped his lips to kiss and lick around Eggsy's entrance. 

Harry licked him and ate him out until he was sloppy wet with spit and leaned back to take a look at his handiwork. The sight before them could make a Catholic priest hard, Eggsy was sure of it. Harry had him on his stomach with his legs spread wide open and his body full on display with hickeys covering his shoulders and handprints on his ass. In the video it looked like Harry was awestruck by the picture Eggsy made under him, too, if the soft groan he left out was anything to go by. The moment was over quite quickly though when Harry grabbed the bottle of lube he'd set next to Eggsy's hip and popped the lid. He let the liquid warm between his two fingers and then, without any preamble, slipped two into Eggsy's waiting body. 

"Fuu -" Eggsy moaned, watching as Harry's fingers slipped into him easily, his body giving without any resistance because he was so relaxed. He could hear Harry's low moan in the background of the video and the soft noise made him writhe under Harry's hands again. He was so hard now it hurt and he thought if he was forced to keep watching he might come right then and there with no friction to his cock whatsoever. If Harry murmured the words 'come for me,' Eggsy could probably come on the spot.

"Do you see how well you take it, Eggsy? Do you see how well you open up for me?" Harry asked against the shell of his ear and Eggsy shivered. He wasn't itching to release himself from Harry's hands anymore and Harry knew it so he removed his hand from Eggsy's mouth to let him answer. 

"Answer me, darling." Harry said once Eggsy's mouth was clear. Eggsy could hear the taunt in his voice, how he had him wrapped around his little finger and with anyone else he'd feel himself get defensive about it, but this was Harry. Harry Hart, and he was almost smug about the fact that he was his. 

"Yes, Harry." Eggsy murmured softly. 

"Good boy." Harry answered without hesitation and Eggsy bit his lip because he knew Harry couldn't see it. 

The video continued to Harry adding another finger which Eggsy took in easily again, his body accepting the intrusion without any resistance. 

"Oh fuck sweetheart, you really do have the best ideas." Harry said over the speakers of the computer and Eggsy whimpered despite himself. Harry's deep hoarse voice was sexy enough; his voice sounding like that around a word as cute as ´sweetheart´ was just unbelievable. 

A few more thrusts of Harry´s fingers inside of him and Eggsy was ready. Harry slipped his fingers out and used them to grip Eggsy´s hips, grabbing them roughly until Eggsy was positioned the way he wanted him with a pillow under his cock for leverage. Eggsy held his breath as he watched Harry stroke his hand down his own cock leisurely before lining up and pushing in. Eggsy swore he could almost feel the pressure of it as if it were then but he figured that was just because he had such a vivid closeness to what was actually happening, since Harry´s hard length was all but prodding him through both of their slacks and briefs. Harry pushed his hips slowly until he was bottomed out in Eggsy, his balls flush against Eggsy´s ass and he had a view of where they were connected, since that´s what Harry was looking at. Eggsy didn´t know how much longer he could stand. He was so hard and so flushed it almost hurt and he didn´t even have his clothes off. There was going to be a damp spot on his briefs where the head of his cock was beading with precome and he felt like any touch to his body was going to make him combust. Still, he held still with the exception of the tiny circles that Harry was letting him make with his hips. He knew he wasn´t the only one about to lose it though because Harry´s breath had become more labored and he was clutching at Eggsy´s hips like they were the only thing keeping him from tearing Eggsy´s clothes off. 

Eggsy watched as Harry fucked him, slowly at first, because even though Eggsy couldn´t feel it, he didn´t want to hurt his lover and that´s how they always started anyway. Harry would fuck him patiently, with slow grinds of his hips that made Eggsy´s eyes roll into the back of his head, until Eggsy was begging for more. It looked like even in his sleep it was still routine for Harry to fuck him that way. Things changed though when Harry pulled out and Eggsy whined in the back of his throat. Watching him and Harry fuck on screen was the best kind of porn and he was getting so hyped up - he knew if Harry had done that to him while he´d been awake, Eggsy probably would have cried out. 

¨Why´d you stop?¨ Eggsy asked in a breathless voice, tilting his head back to look at his lover in confusion. Harry´s pupils were blown and so dilated that Eggsy could barely see the brown ring that usually surrounded it. Instead of answering him, Harry kissed him and Eggsy melted into it, reaching a hand back to run his fingers through Harry´s hair. The kiss grounded him and distracted him from how unbearably aroused he was and gave him butterflies. It was like Harry knew what he needed and for some reason, that didn´t quite surprise Eggsy at all. Harry always had a way of knowing how to make Eggsy happy. He ended the kiss when they both heard a noise come from the computer. 

Distracted by their kiss, Eggsy hadn´t even noticed that Harry had rolled him back on his back and had pinned one of his ankles by his ears and was holding it while he lined himself up again. Eggsy groaned at the sight and shifted restlessly in Harry´s lap again. 

He could see his face now and even though it was slack with sleep, there was still some form of expression in his eyebrows. Harry took a moment to look him over and Eggsy blushed: his eyebrows were squished together as if Eggsy was concentrating on keeping his leg up and there was a soft pinkness to his cheeks that ran down his throat and spread across his chest. Harry´s eyes ran over his chest, down his abs which were contracting in pleasure, before resting on his cock. It was hard - not really surprising considering how stimulated his body had been - and curled towards his stomach, an angry red color that Eggsy was rather proud of. He´d never quite seen himself the way that Harry had but now that they´d watched this video, Eggsy wasn´t sure he´d be able to watch regular porn ever again. There was nothing as sexy as knowing Harry wanted him as much as Eggsy did. Harry leaned down to kiss him, the first real kiss that Eggsy had seen him give him, before holding himself and sliding home again. They both moaned when Harry pushed hard enough to rattle Eggsy´s body but once that initial thrust was done with, Harry really let loose. He fucked Eggsy´s brains out until he was panting and the sound of flesh against flesh as Harry fucked him was so filthy and wet that Eggsy felt his mouth part in desire. Harry kept going at it, fucking him in a brutal pace and peppering kisses to any part of Eggsy that he could reach: his ankle, his cheekbones, the line of his throat. Eggsy knew this turned Harry on. He wasn´t quite aware that Harry would be so loving about it too. When Harry reached a hand down between their bodies and rested his elbow on the bed and used it as leverage to keep looking at Eggsy, Eggsy was surprised to see that his face still contorted in pleasure in his sleep when he came. Harry leaned back to show him the way his dick was shooting come between their bodies and it was too much. Eggsy was about to come and if Harry made him wait another moment, he´d cry. Still, he held out long enough to see and hear Harry come inside him with a stutter of his hips, just seconds after Eggsy´s own climax. Harry kept going until he was fully spent and then just rested his weight on his lover. He was heavy and Eggsy´s leg would probably hurt from being stretched that way for so long but he found that Harry lying on top of him, still breathing hard, was sexy as hell and worth any pain he might´ve had later. Harry caught his breath and gave Eggsy a kiss on the tip of his nose before slipping out of him and arranging Eggsy´s leg so it was back next to the other one. Once he was laid out on his back on the bed, Harry crawled off and stood at the corner, admiring a naked Eggsy with come all over his stomach, and fast asleep. Eggsy could see the appeal in Harry´s kink now. 

Harry kept his glasses on as he went to the bathroom and wet a wash cloth and Eggsy´s heart absolutely melted at the way that Harry made sure the water was warm enough before returning and cleaning him off. He then grabbed a blanket and pulled it over their waists before grabbing Eggsy and tucking him into his chest. That´s how he´d woken hours later. 

Harry closed the laptop screen and finally let Eggsy turn around fully in his lap. 

¨Did you li -?¨ But Harry never got to finish his question because Eggsy was attacking his lips and kissing him like his lips held the answers to the universe. He brushed their lips together fast and sloppy while he fingered at the buttons of Harry´s dress shirt. Harry helped him with cuffinks and pulled away from Eggsy just far enough to get the shirt off. 

¨Yes, I liked it. Now fuck me.¨ Eggsy demanded and well, who was Harry to deny such a request? He kissed Eggsy again and tried to slow their pace but Eggsy wasn´t having it today. He´d waited long enough to watch the damn thing and he´d waited patiently for the shoot to end before he turned around to kiss Harry so he wasn´t about to take his time now. He slipped off of Harry´s lap only long enough to yank off his clothes and attack the rest of Harry´s. When they were finally both naked, Eggsy sat in Harry´s lap again and only barely held himself off from grabbing both of their cocks in one of his hands so he could jack them off. He wanted Harry to fuck him too much to end the night with a sloppy hand job after all the patience he´d shown. 

¨Harry please, come on.¨ He begged, watching as Harry grabbed a packet of lube from his desk drawer and ripped it open. He watched as the clear liquid slipped onto Harry´s first two fingers and grabbed the man´s wrist before he could rub his fingers together to warm the lube. He guided Harry´s hand to his hole until Harry´s fingers were pressed right to it and moaned. He knew he sounded like a whore. He knew he probably looked like a needy rentboy but he wanted Harry´s cock in him YESTERDAY. Harry seemed to catch on to his desperation because he slipped not only one, but two of his fingers into Eggsy and Eggsy´s moan cut off into a choke as the pleasure of one finger too many registered with his body. Harry let him adjust for a moment and only a moment before he was dragging his fingers back out and quickly pushing them back in. 

¨That was so hot, babe.¨ Eggsy whined, lifting his body so he could fuck himself back on Harry´s fingers because he was just taking way too long. Harry leaned forward so he could slip Eggsy´s nipple between his teeth and Eggsy all but shouted at the feeling of teeth grazing his sensitive nipples. Harry looked up at him from where his lips were connected to his chest and Eggsy groaned again, softer this time in oversensitivity. 

¨I´, - I´m ready, Harry. Fuck me.¨ He demanded and Harry gave him one last drag across his prostate - which had Eggsy´s toes curling - before slipping his fingers out and replacing their width with the blunt shape of his dick. Harry and Eggsy both moaned when Eggsy, impatient and ready to have his brains fucked out, slammed himself all the way down on Harry´s cock. 

¨Oh fuck, oh fuck!¨ Eggsy whimpered, cluthing at Harry´s shoulders and pressing himself closer to his lover. 

¨Are you okay?¨ Harry gasped, taken by surprise by how tight Eggsy was around his cock. The boy didn´t say anything and Harry bit his earlobe to elicit a gasp from the blond. ¨Eggsy, am I hurting you?¨ He asked again, worried now because they hadn´t prepped for long and Harry was not a small man by any comparison. 

¨I´m - I´m fine!¨ He stuttered, lifting his weight again so he could fuck himself hard on Harryr´s cock. Harry wasn´t quite sure Eggsy was telling him the truth, but he figured a white lie could go unnoticed if Eggsy felt comfortable enough to keep throwing his ass back like that. 

¨Good boy Eggsy, you´re doing so well, darling.¨ Harry praised him, dragging blunt fingernails down the span of Eggsy´s back until he arched it and pressed himself closer to Harry. They weren´t going to last long but neither of them regretted it; Eggsy had been hard as a rock for almost an hour now with n relief. He was surprised he hadn´t shot his load all over them when Harry pressed his fingers against his hole right away but it was coming to an end now. Eggsy could feel the way his stomach was tightening and how that low heat in his abdomen was contracting in a way that meant he was about to come. 

¨Touch my cock.¨ Eggsy begged and Harry complied easily enough, proud of Eggsy for not losing it and only reacting by tightening his muscles around Harry´s dick. Harry gave him a couple of slow, lazy tugs but combined with the fullness of his dick inside him, it only took Eggsy a 

¨Come for me, darling.¨ For Eggsy to come between them with a shout. Eggsy´s hips faltered as he came but Harry kept fucking him through it until Eggsy was over sensitized and desperate with tears on his face before Harry finally slipped over the edge and clutched Eggsy tight to him as he came. Eggsy whimpered at the feeling of being filled with come and shuddered through his aftershocks while he was still impaled on his lover´s cock.

¨Are you okay, sweetheart?¨ Harry asked him once they´d both stopped shaking and Harry could cradle Eggsy´s face between his hands. 

Eggsy smiled at him and kissed the closest digit he had near his face while he looked at Harry. 

¨I´m betta than okay, Harry.¨ Eggsy informed him and Harry smiled fondly before gently easing himself out of Eggsy. He winced sympathetically with the blond at the wet noise and easily picked Eggsy up from their seat on the computer chair. There was come dripping out of Eggsy and running down the back of his thigh but Harry easily carried them into the bathroom to wipe them both down. After he was satisfied with their hygiene, Harry wrapped Eggsy in his arms and pulled him in closer so he could lie his cheek on his chest and cuddle into him close. 

After the intense orgasm, Eggsy was only a little embarrassed to realize that he was a little sleepy. 

¨Tha´ was fun, babe.¨ Eggsy mumbled sleepily and Harry smiled down at him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and ran a hand over his blond hair but Eggsy was already asleep and Harry was left to look at him without being worried about how absolutely smitten he looked when he looked at Eggsy. 

¨Goodnight, Eggsy.¨ Harry whispered softly right before closing his eyes and following right behind him. 


End file.
